La vie, apres
by maevasnike
Summary: C'est la vie de deux des persos apres la guerre. Leurs questions sur ce que le destin réservent a leur proches... Bref je suis poche dans les résumés... mais c'est un OS alors venez lire!


O-S

Elle pleurait. Tout le monde autour d'elle pleurait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'ils étaient contents. Le mage noir avait été vaincu. Mais, elle était triste.

« … un homme qui a su surmonter ses problèmes et se créer une place dans la communauté… »

En face, elle pouvait voir Tonks, les cheveux noir et le teint très pale, qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Fol Œil. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait Snape. Aucunes larmes n'étaient présentes, mais ses yeux étaient étrangement rougis.

« ...deux frères pleins de courage…»

Elle regarda sur sa droite pour voir Arthur qui serrait Molly et Ginny. Fred, Bill et Charlie étaient un peu en retrait; ne voulant pas qu'on les voit pleurer.

« ...un jeune homme aussi fort que ses parents…»

Elle savait que derrière elle, se trouvaient Dean, Seamus, Luna et une grande partie des Gryffondors.

« … un directeur, un membre du ministère… mais surtout un ami aimé de tous… »

Elle put entendre un petit cri qui devait être celui de McGonnagall.

« Ce n'était qu'un adolescent…. »

C'était à son tour. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle sentit deux bras la serrer fortement autour de la taille. Ces bras… elle en rêvait tant, mais pas dans de telles circonstances. Pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre faisait encore plus pitié.

Draco pleurait fortement et ne cessait de répéter « pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné aussitôt mon amour? »

« Seigneur, nous te demandons de bien vouloir accueillir tes disciples auprès de toi : Rémus J. Lupin, Percy et Georges Weasley, Neville Londubat, Albus Dumbledore ainsi que Harry James Potter. »

Un petit moment de silence s'installa, puis une lumiere blanche tres vive apparut. Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, les corps de ses amis avaient disparut.

« Aller 'Mione… dit-toi au moins qu'Harry est aller rejoindre ses parents et Sirius. »

« Et que fais-tu des autres? »

« Tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un de cher. Ils pourront ainsi aller les rejoindre. »

« Et tu vas me quitter toi aussi? Tu vas aller rejoindre tes frères et ton meilleur ami? »

« Je ne peux pas m'en aller tout de suite. Ma tache n'est pas encore accomplie ici. »

« Aucun d'eux n'avait de raison de partir! »

« Et bien, je crois qu'ils avaient tous une tache à accomplir… qu'on a tous une tache a accomplir. »

« Et quelle était leur tache? »

« Lupin et Dumbledore devaient veiller et montrer la voie à Harry. Harry devait sauver le monde. Georges a protégé sa sœur; Percy s'est sacrifié pour tout le monde en espionnant le Lord. »

« Et Neville? »

Le rouquin fit un large sourire à sa meilleure amie.

« Neville? Il a prouvé à tout le monde qu'il était aussi courageux que ses parents. Il est en quelque sorte parti rejoindre ses parents. »

Ils étaient maintenant les derniers au cimetière. Le duo décida donc de transplaner au square grimmauld.

« Tu es sur que nous devons rester ici encore? »

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous partir? »

« Nous avons décidé de s'y installer tous les trois ensemble non? Alors si Ha…., la jeune fille avait de la difficulté a prononcer le nom de son meilleur ami, alors si Harry n'est plus la, ce ne sera plus pareil. »

« Je suis certain qu'il aurait aimé savoir que nous sommes rester vivre ici. C'était la maison de Sirius; il ne voudrait pas que nous l'abandonnions. »

Ils ne mangèrent pas beaucoup ce soir la et eurent de la difficulté a se mettre au lit. Cela faisait prêt d'une heure qu'Hermione était couché dans son lit, dans sa chambre, et elle ne réussissait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle se leva donc et se rendit dans la chambre de son colocataire.

« Ron? Ron, tu dors? »

« Non, je ne suis pas capable de fermer l'œil. »

La jeune fille entra donc dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, prêt du rouquin.

« Je peux dormir avec toi, Ron? »

Le rouquin fit un peu surpris, mais souleva tout de même la couverture et fit signe à son amie de prendre place. Elle vint se lover dans ses bras. Ron n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi faible, démunit. Il perçut alors des sanglots.

« Hé, 'mione, ça va aller. »

« Ne me laisse pas Ron! »

« Jamais je ne te laisserai ma mione. »

Ils ne s'endormirent pas, mais restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit.

« Ron? »

« Quoi? »

« Quelle est la tache que je dois accomplir selon toi? »

« Ta tache? »

« Oui, quelle tache je dois accomplir? »

« Mione, tu es une sorcière tres intelligente. Je crois que ton avenir sera tres promoteur. Tu aideras pour la recherche, autant sorcière que moldue. Tu trouveras des solutions pour de nombreux problèmes que l'humanité ne réussit pas à résoudre encore. Tu auras une grande famille, avec plusieurs enfants et petits-enfants. »

« Et quelle est ta tache? »

« Ca ne regarde que moi »

« Aller Ron! Soit sympa. Dit le moi. »

« Je crois que ma tache est de te protéger… de veiller sur toi. »

Un ange passa.

« Et mon mari? »

« Ton mari? »

« Oui, tu as dit que j'aurai plusieurs enfants, mais je dois voir si le père est heu… productif! »

« Oh probablement un célèbre joueur de quidditch du nom de Victor Krum. » dit sarcastiquement le rouquin.

« Nah! J'aime mieux les rouquins » répondit-elle d'une voie hésitante.

Elle sentit Ron se tendre un peu, et il dévia le regard vers le fond de la chambre.

Un ange passa.

« Tu sais, je connais plusieurs rouquins… »

« Oui, mais seulement un est spécial. Seulement un est toujours la pour moi. »

Ron lui fit un sourire timide.

« Oui… Fred est souvent la lorsque j'en ai besoin » dit-elle en riant.

Ron se mit alors à chatouiller la brunette qui n'arrivait pas à se défendre et elle fut bientôt l'otage de Ron. Le rouquin était a califourchon sur son amie et lui tenait les bras en l'air. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et les deux jeunes gens se regarda un long moment.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Hermione. »

La Hermione en question sourit à son Ron.

« Pas autant que je t'aime. »

Ron se pencha alors pour sceller ses lèvres a celles de la jeune femme.

« Tu avais raison… je vais avoir plusieurs enfants. » dit-elle en souriant

« Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'un Weasley est capable de faire? »

« On commence quand? »

« Tout de suite. » répondit le rouquin en embrassant son ex-amie.

The end!


End file.
